Jaded Amber
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: In the end, the wolf will always catch the weasel. There is no guarantee however, that the weasel can not become a willing prey. Stories that show how even the fiercest predators can be tamed by the most unlikely adversaries. Alternate Universe
1. Blue Nights

I have finally done the unthinkable and joined into the crazy whirlwind that is Saitou/Misao. It's been my desire to write this couple for a long time and now I've finally got the guts to do it too. I write this for my personal pleasure and will not accept receiving flames on the couple choice. Personally I think this is a spicy couple that has endless possibilities...that and I'm not sane. Try it. You might end up liking them together and there are some very good stories with SM on Fanfiction.

This drabble was written for the community **10snuggles**, a great themed community on LJ...so go check it out now! Just go on the profile page of my LJ and you will find it there.

* * *

**Blue Nights**  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

"If you don't stop squirming right now, I promise you that your attempt at cuddling will become my attempt at ripping that blanket of you and a complete success at having my way with you...again."

Misao grinned upwards at him, knowing that she was the only one who could tease him and get away with it. Mibu's wolf looked awfully cute with his fur ruffled.

Wrapping her arms around Saitou's muscled torso, she nuzzled the sensitive spot just below his collarbone and watched him with a light expression of contentment. It almost brought a smirk to his lips and he pulled the blanket closer to their cooling bodies, enjoying the closeness only she could make so pleasurable.

The heat of the summer night weighed down on him - damp, humid, with a certain something that stubbornly clung to his skin - but the dark sky and the muted roar of the crashing waves made it all worthy. And, of course, he couldn't lie to himself about the woman in his arms either - the aftermath of sex, sake and her faint magnolia scent made a heady combination.

He had allowed her to drag him out of his office at sundown, which had been more than others had ever been able to accomplish. He had listened to her constant chatter - faintly making heads and tails of what she was trying to tell him - and had allowed her to bring him to the beach of all places without as much as a complain.

Of course, such small indulgences had come with a price from her part - though Saitou couldn't quite say that he'd been cruel when he'd pulled her to a more secluded place, far away from prying eyes, and proceeded to discard her clothing like there was no tomorrow. And discarding clothes hadn't even been the good part of their little play. There had been a lot of hungers to satisfy and a lot of fantasies to fulfill before the night had properly settled over them...

His eyes gleamed feral in the pale moonlight and he tugged Misao closer, brushing his rough fingers against the underside of her breast and admiring the strange sensuality of the way her clothes hung loosely from her shoulders; they'd both half dressed, neither liking the vulnerability of being completey naked in such a public place, but her way of bundling up was leaving nothing to imagination. It was terribly enticing to his eyes

"What has you so silent tonight husband?" It was a question begging to be asked; at least as far as Misao was concerned. There was just something in the way Hajime was looking at her that made her think he was undressing her with his eyes.

A silly thing because, as far as she was concerned, she wouldn't be stopping him if he took the initiative. What was the point of just _thinking_ it when _doing_ it could be so much better?

He didn't seem to acknowledge her words but Misao knew better.

"Contemplating..."

Misao sighed and drummed her fingers on her husband's chest. It was as much prodding, as it was the incessant desire to touch him wherever she could. Hajime didn't seem to mind and as his calloused hands started different patterns on the sensitive skin of her hipbone, Misao realized that he was just as content to keep the contact between them as she was.

"About?"

Two years of being married to him and she was already starting to pick up his nasty habits...like monosyllabic sentences and respect for silence. She was going to have to spend more time with the Oniwabanshu again; with her luck, Aoshi was suddenly going to consider turning her into his meditation partner.

"It's a good night."

Misao sighed! _Yay..._

"You always did know how to woo me. Here I am, almost completely disrobed in your arms, after a few cups of fragrant sake, clothes in disarray, opportunities just waiting to pounce out of nowhere at any given moment and here you are, fantasizing about the wide blue yonder." Misao drawled, pushing a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. Then, in a fit of childishness, she reached up and tugged on his bangs. "Can't you find something flattering to say to your wife?"

Saitou seemed to ponder her sulky statement for a few moments, his hands still doing distracting things to her back and slowly, _progressively_, moving down to her thighs. Then a slow smile curved his lips upwards in a way that promised nothing good to come.

"I could think of _a lot of things_. But then again, you'd have to be on your back first..."

Misao didn't really know how to respond to that - without resorting to something downright hysterical and reminiscent of her youth - and her husband wasted no time, pushing her back and half onto the white sand beneath them. Following suit of course...

_"Would you like to hear them?"_

**End.**

* * *

Waaaaay off course. Oh well. Enjoy. xD


	2. The Perfect Gift

Well I'm floored. Didn't expect six review from you people...especially since some of you aren't even Saitou/Misao! (You won't hear me complain though).

This is my second drabble for the community **10snuggles **and it features theme ten (gifts). I have a vague idea about what it's going to be about but don't be surprised if this thing writes itself in the end.

Oh well...enjoy! Don't forget to review either...reviews make this author happy. (I have a feeling I'm addicted to them so humor me please)

* * *

**Disblaimer:** The characters of RK aren't mine and I, really, think Nobuhiro Watsuki would have a heart attack if he saw my couple choices! grins

* * *

**The Perfect Gift**  
By** Royal blueKitsune**

Well, if this wasn't annoying she didn't know what was.

Misao fingered the silk kimono put on display with something akin to mild fascination and then smothered her palm down its length slowly. It was pure silk and a blue so vibrant it reminded her of Kaoru's eyes.

She might've been raised as a ninja in the Oniwabanshu, but that didn't mean that she didn't appreciate the beauty of kimonos. Before anything she was a woman and she loved pretty things...especially if she could wear it on her first anniversary with her husband and surprise him.

That was a bonus Misao could actually look forward too. That and thoroughly seducing her husband.

The woman behind the counter was cheerful, servile and too saccharine for her taste but if it got her that kimono, Misao was going to smile and bear it. Really, Hajime was too well known in Kyoto...couldn't she actually go anywhere without people having to step on each other to serve her?

The parcel was safely tucked in the sleeve of her kimono and Misao passed through the policemen accompanying her without as much as a word.

Couldn't she go anywhere without these two idiots following her either?

Yes, Misao felt rebellious because Saitou treated her like a porcelain doll.

Yes, she knew that he loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her because of his position and reputation in the Bakumatsu...Misao was very much aware that she was his weakness just like Kaoru was Kenshin's and damn it she could fend for herself.

No, she didn't like her daily guards better than she liked pigs swimming in mud. Mainly because they were, in fact, no better than pigs; they had been assigned to protect her for only a week and already Misao felt her patience snapping viciously.

She felt dirty, exposed and oh so snappy...actually she was just waiting for a wrong word, an inappropriate gesture to bash their heads into the nearest wall.

Then again she could just go to Hajime and let him know what the bastards were up to. Her sea green eyes sparkled vividly and Misao allowed herself a slightly malicious smile. It wasn't if, it wasn't maybe...it was sure that her husband would maim them beyond recognition.

Sometimes she just loved how possessive he was of her. It was enough for him to gaze at her with those piercing amber eyes for her toes to curl and her stomach to fall to her feet. Many interesting things usually followed such looks too.

Misao blushed despite herself and ducked into the little shop to her left expertly, thankful that the two brutes behind her couldn't see her flaming face now.

She had passed by this place many times and was familiar with the kind, old swordsmith and his family. This wasn't an eye-catching place, nor was it the least bit well-known place in all of Kyoto but it was the only place Misao could shop without being stopped by a group of gossiping acquaintances.

It hadn't been long after marrying Saitou that Misao had discovered Kyoto's high society was rich, fickle and full of snobs who had nothing to do but gossip about the latest news. Her husband always, somehow, ended up being mixed in it because he was one of Kyoto's finest police officers.

Wherever there was a brawl or a serious conflict, her husband was sure to be.

How ironic. They avoided Hajime like the plague, he was a feared man by many, but they sucked up to his wife -her- to get into his good graces.

Ah but she was forgetting herself again...she was here to buy a sword for Saitou as an anniversary gift and she had the perfect one in mind.

The katana, hanging on the wall behind the counter, was magnificent and dating a few centuries back. It was one of the few remaining swords made by Goro Nyudo, known best as Masamune and widely recognized as Japan's greatest swordsmith.

Masamune's swords were rare, according to the swordsmith, and well characterized by the rich, dark and golden lines present on the sword surface and by the bright crystals on the temper pattern along the blade edge. They had been made in peaceful times and very hard to find because of their fine heritage.  
How could a sword with such elaborate history not impress Misao? Especially since she had grown among people whose daily occupation revolved around fighting and learning how to use dangerous weapons?

And because her husband was such a practical man, the petite ninja was quite sure that she was making a good choice.

It was worth seeing his shocked expression. His eyebrows would furrow in surprise, His eyes would glint and widen just a fraction in surprise...then his lips would tilt upwards in the faintest of smiles when the surprise faded and he would treat her to one of those slow, deliberate kisses that made her think of chocolate and fire.

Abruptly the swordsmith cleared his throat and Misao flush bright red realizing that she had been daydreaming...again.

"I presume that you have come for the sword Fujita-san. If you will wait a minute, I will have it ready for you."

He didn't wait for her to say anything but simply turned and went in the back, leaving Misao with the two idiots -God but she had spent too much time with Hajime- whom were snickering behind her quietly.

"What would you need a sword for Fujita-sama?" The policeman who had spoken kept his voice mild but Misao's training quickly caught the undertone beneath it.

Her lips pulled into a thin line and her eyes threw hot sparks, focusing on some invisible spot in front of her.

As soon as she got out of this store, Misao had every intention of seeing the sharp edge of the sword was as sharp as everyone made it out to be...yes that sounded lovely. Then she could go to her husband and tell him the truth and hopefully threaten him with sleeping on an extra futon if he sent guards with her ever again.

True to his word the old man returned quickly, the sword wrapped and carefully held in his hands, and Misao almost felt the tension seep out of her. The newfound happiness bloomed as she completed her purchase, increased when the swordsmith told her that her husband was going to be proud to receive such a gift and by the time Misao was finally out of the store she was ready to smile radiantly.

Pity her happiness was only short-lived. The petite woman blinked slowly and raised her eyes to the -literally- mountain of a man who had appeared out of nowhere in front of her. He was probably as tall as Sanosuke, if not Hiko; just as broadly built too...

...Misao suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

"Are you the wife of Miburo Wolf? The one that goes by the name of Fujita Goro?" The man's voice was menacing and he took a step forward, completely overshadowing her. Misao wasn't sure that her eyes were as wide as she thought; she was, however, sure that her face was either flushed brightly or as white as a sheet.

_'Oh hell. Not this...not now.'_

The reaction was immediate and she swung the sheathed sword with as much power as her arms could muster, slamming it into his chest. He slid back a few inches and Misao took the opportunity to try to run past him, hoping silently that her feet didn't get tangled in the fold of the restricting kimono.

They didn't. Instead the man's fist caught her soundly in the stomach with such force that Misao felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes. Stars danced before her and then the world was blissfully black.

* * *

It was beyond comprehension. It really was.

Saitou lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, feeling the tension between his shoulder blades pulse and coil dangerously tight. Only his men could pretend to be police officers and actually get away with it...the same went with the paperwork they were supposed to do.

Sooner or later it all fell down on his shoulders simply because his men were incompetent idiots who couldn't even understand plain indications. And to think that he could be doing so many other thing right now - like spending time with his spitfire of a wife and celebrating their anniversary like any normal couple would.

Of course, a wolf and a weasel were never normal but that was really beyond the point. Saitou scowled and his eyes turned liquid steel as something crashed outside and a startled shout followed almost immediately.

If stupidity had been a sin, Saitou might've considered running the incompetent fools through his katana and putting a stop to the ruckus going on outside.

They sounded like headless chickens. More than their usual selves.

Just to prove that this utterly useless day spent in the office could get worse, the door flew out of its hinges and somewhere out of Saitou's sight to reveal two very panicked police officers.

_'Who ruffled your feathers?'_ Saitou thought dryly, half amused, half annoyed at the sudden intrusion...not to mention that they now owed him a new door too.

"Have you finally lost your minds?"

The men paled even further and all started sputtering at the same time; whatever it was, he had no idea. He didn't speak gibberish.

"You better have a good reason for breaking my door down or I will personally see that you are in charge of doing community work for the next month. And I don't believe that saving _'kittens'_ from trees will appeal to anyone." Saitou rose abruptly and splayed his hands on the mahogany desk, towering menacingly over his men.

"Inspector Fujita..." Idiot number one almost tripped on his words in his hurry.

"Kojo-san and Hatake-san were attacked and badly beaten in the square." Idiot number two suddenly interfered hastily, gulping visibly in fright.

_'Those names sound familiar...'_

"Your wife..."

The first idiot didn't even have the opportunity to continue before everything clicked in Saitou's head and his eyes glinted dark amber.

"What happened to my wife?" The words were growled lowly and the two men felt their knees buckle at the same time.

"Fujita-san, she..."

Fujita Goro wasn't frightening now. He was downright demonic, very pissed of and suddenly towering over them dangerously close; the men hadn't even realized how or when he had moved to stand in front of them but they sure as hell noticed when his gloved hands wrapped around their necks and slammed them back into the wooden wall.

"Where..." Saitou's voice took on a deeper timbre and his hands applied slightly more pressure. "...is my wife?"

* * *

Awakening from a knockout was a painful, groggy event that Misao really wished she could avoid more often. Unfortunately that didn't help her seeing that she knew the type of people she knew and she had ended up marrying one of them too.

Her eyes opened slowly, cautiously, and she took in the dimly lit warehouse and the five men sitting around a small fire a few feet away...or the sitting ducks as she liked to call them these days. After all, they had dared touch something that belonged to the Mibu's Wolf -not that they were the first to try- and tried to get away with it.

Misao assessed the situation as fast as her weary mind allowed her to. She had been unconscious for several hours, her feet and arms were tied with a triple knot to a metal pole, she was gagged, her kimono was ripped in several places and hiking up her thighs to show a good portion of leg.

She flushed in embarrassment and shifted in a desperate effort to hide herself. The last thing she needed was to entice anyone into doing something she'd rather not think about. Unfortunately, her efforts were futile and proved only to attract the attention she had been trying to avoid.

"No use struggling missy. Those bonds were made to hold..." The man who had spoken was small and possessed gaunt features, so much unlike the muscle packed men sitting next to him quietly. He leered at her and Misao felt her stomach drop to her feet. "You may be a pretty little thing but I doubt that you could break out even if you wanted."

It was hard, but Misao forced herself to appear calm and completely collected. She would've wanted to glare at them but the lust dancing in their eyes -some didn't even bother to hide it from her at all- was enough to send her into a fit of panic.

_'He's coming, he's coming...he'll be here in time. Damn it! This isn't helping. Where is Hajime when you need him?'_

The little man, obviously the brain on the group, raised an eyebrow at her display of bravery and moved forward to peer down at her inquisitively.

"You're a feisty little thing are you? Gein told me that you packed a mean punch and that you tried to shove a sword in his stomach. Such bad manners coming from a lady of high society..."

Oh how Misao wanted to tell him where he could shove that idea.

"Your men were most pathetic though. They begged for their lives as much as they could so I let them go...with a few bruises and cuts of course."

_'Well, there's the one thing you did right.'_

"I see now why the Miburo Wolf took you for his wife." He continued mildly, taking her all in from head to toe appreciatively. "He couldn't have possibly contented himself with some helpless wench...not that I particularly mind what he does in bed with his woman."

Misao flushed and drilled her green eyes hatefully into his. Why the uncouth bastard! How dare he talk to her like that? If she ever found that sword, she was going to make sushi out of him.

"He might've kept you too if he hadn't interfered with my boss's organization." The man's expression turned hateful and he grabbed her chin forcefully, digging his fingers into her soft skin in such a way that Misao was sure she was going to have bruises by tomorrow.

"Now I'm going to make things even. An eye for an eye...I'm sure that he will exchange my boss for you. Unless he wants to become a widower before time. In which case I'll make sure to send you back to him...or what's left of you after my men are done with you."

Misao cursed him, vicious words muffled through the cloth covering her mouth, and proceeded to pointedly avert her eyes elsewhere in a haughty manner.

_'Either you villains are becoming too corny or I've been through too many of these situations. I'd rather commit seppuku rather than to have your men touch me even in the slightest.'_

Apparently the man caught tail of her thoughts because he grinned maliciously, the action making him look even more repulsive, and turned to his men to say something...and almost choked when he found two of them missing.

She sincerely hoped he did and was more than willing to make him bite that venomous tongue of his.

"Takeru, Shinji...where are the other two? I told the four of you to stay together all the time." Misao supposed he was trying to appear in charge; he came out sounding like a squealing pig and she had a hard time trying to not to snort with laughter.

"They heard a noise and went to check it...said they'd be back in a few moments."

That hit a spot. Misao smiled beneath her makeshift gag, unable to hide the glee from showing in her expressive eyes. On the other side, her assaulter suddenly turned such a pale color that she wondered if he was going to collapse at any moment. The petite ninja was going to give him credit for knowing what was happening...or who was happening.

The temperature dropped a few degrees and all the men in the room stiffened visibly, feeling the chill to the bone. It was obvious to Misao -from her husband's ki- that he was highly pissed and very ready to shed some blood.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Gein jumped to his feet and drew his sword, looking very much like a hunted rabbit. His partner wasn't in much better shape and the slight tremble in their arms was visible to Misao even in the dim light.

These men couldn't possibly hope to think that they could take her husband could they? The notion was preposterous.

"You made me search for you long and tiring hours." The voice, though quiet, held an underlining of anger and steel. "You took my wife and tied her up like some sort of animal."

Saitou stepped out of the shadows, golden eyes gleaming with unspoken malice.

"You treated her like some sort of loose woman and dared to hurt her. All for the sake of a corrupt bastard who would rather deserve to die than be let out in society."

The rasp of the sword was audible in the silence as the Mibu's Wolf took a fighting stance. Misao couldn't help but notice that her husband was looking a little ragged and worn out...it was something only a person who had known him long enough could notice. His mussed clothes and slightly ruffled hair betrayed the usual orderly style Saitou had.

It hurt her to know that he had worn himself out searching for her for so long.

"And for that, I will make sure you suffer."

He moved with lightning speed -the speed of the Miburo Wolf- catching his opponents off guard and finishing their pathetic defense in a matter of seconds. Actually, her attackers were on the ground before Misao could blink.

Then, of course, was the awkward silence. Misao stared at the straight, ramrod back of her husband and wondered if he was going to stare at the mangled bodies in front of him any longer.

Or if he was waiting for her to just be mad at him and consider him guilty for her current situation. Maybe he was brooding silently?

"I was hoping we could spend our anniversary in a slightly more suitable place than this one." Misao's voice was dry, her gag pulled halfway down with the use of her teeth, and she tried to shift into a less painful position. "But since we're here anyway, would you just untie me?"

Her words seemed to break the trance Saitou was in, because he calmly turned from the gruesome sight and strode towards her with an indescribable expression written on his face.

The bonds were tough to untie but as Hajime gently brushed his fingers over the wounds on her wrists and ankles, Misao was sure that her husband's eyes didn't darken because of such a meager process. She didn't fight when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his chest nor did she fight when he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her soundly, passionately...possessively.

"You're going to give me gray hairs by the time we're old." Hajime's voice was gruff but Misao only smiled softly and caressed the side of his face tenderly. He didn't protest and Misao grinned cattily.

"I certainly hope not. I like my husband handsome and young." The petite woman frowned and looked around uncertainly, biting her lips out of habit.

"Stop doing that or I'll decide that I really do want to spend my anniversary night here."

Misao blushed prettily and clung to her husband's neck as he lifted her bridal style and turned to leave.

"Just one more thing Hajime. Could you please put me down? I forgot something here."

The stare her husband gave her clearly indicated that he couldn't believe that she'd want to pick something up from this dump; and since Misao couldn't actually make her husband put her down, she was forced to give him directions and try not to embarrass herself...too much.

Her gift was still in good shape and the idiots hadn't even bothered to unwrap the cloth to see what was underneath it.

"Have you been shopping Misao? Again?"

Saitou's expression was faintly amused and his lips quirked at the corner when his wife smiled innocently enough and gestured for him to put her down immediately.

"It's for you anyway. I had hoped to give you this as an anniversary gift earlier but now is just as good time as any other."

Watching him unwrap the gift and unsheathe the sword halfway, Misao was suddenly feeling shy and nervous. What if it didn't suit his tastes? Worse yet, what if he didn't need a sword and she would only end up embarrassing herself in the process?

"This is...authentic?"

The slight hesitation in his voice made Misao blink in faint surprise. If she didn't know better, she could've sworn that Saitou was genuinely surprised by her unusual gift. Hope bloomed in her chest and she nodded enthusiastically, proceeding to relate all the available details...well at least she tried but it seemed that her husband had other ideas.

Ideas that included kissing her senseless and then some more. Some more that, obviously, didn't have any place in an abandoned warehouse in the company of unconscious -at least she hoped they were- men who could wake up at any moment.

She sighed.

Life was never boring with her husband around.

**End**

**

* * *

**

Oh my Heavens it's done! (falls over) I love life and muses! Did I mention that the characters came out a little OOC? They did...but it was fun!

(Clears throat) Please tell me if anything is wrong with it. I was pretty stressed and rushed when I wrote this -the deadline for 10snuggles was approaching fast- so I might've done a few things wrong here and there!

Don't forget to review. Makes me happy!


	3. Snowfall

Third drabble coming up. This one wrote by itself and I was forced to submit to anything the plunnies want from me!

Enjoy reading this. I did my best and documented myself a little to be able to write this one. The theme I used is called snowfall (thus the name of my drabble).

* * *

**Warning:** Drama, fluffiness, a little OOC and some historical data

Dis**blaimer:** The characters of RK aren't mine and I, really, think Nobuhiro Watsuki would have a heart attack if he saw my couple choices!

* * *

**Snowfall**  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

It was in the air and he felt the change even without having to expand his senses.

Saitou angled his neck slightly and pulled the blanket closer to their intertwined bodies, careful not to rouse his little weasel from her fitful sleep...then proceeded to watch the first, stray snowflakes fall.

Two years ago such an event would've surely awoken his darker side to life; surely would've made him feel empty and meaningless even with the constant mission of fighting and suppressing evil - Aku Soku Zan.

Even now, after so much time had passed, the once mighty wolf of Mibu felt a strange twinge in his hardened heart.

Winter always intensified his most painful memories.

The first time he had killed - eighteen was by no means an early age (one only needed to look at Battousai) but the supposed _'murder' _had been accidental from his part. He had been forced to leave Edo in favor of Kyoto. He had been forced to leave his mother and father, his brother and sister.

Blood was easy to spill to an outsider but forever imprinted on the memory of the one that had spilled it.

The second time he had killed - as a member of the Shinsengumi. The kill hadn't made as much of an impact then as it had later. He had been forced to construct a layer of ice around his heart - though he had never been an emotional man to begin with - and reinforce it for his future assignments.

Still...that period he had spent working for the Shogunate, as unpleasant as it had been, hadn't left him feeling much of anything. Be it joy or sorrow. He had fought for what he believed in, had met good people such as Okita Soji and Nagakura Shinpachi and even crossed blades with an worthy opponent such Himura the Battousai.

His first marriage - her name had been Shinoda Yaso, the daughter of an Aizu retainer. Their first meeting had been possible with the help of old friend from Kyoto named Kurasawa Hiejiuemon. His friend had also been the one to sponsor their marriage later on.

It had been short lived though because Yaso's sickly disposition had caused her death five years later...taking a piece of his heart with her.

She hadn't been overly beautiful if he were to compare her with any other woman. Yaso had been Japanese from head to toe: small and thin, with long black hair, bright brown eyes and a delicate disposition that had - despite all odds - captured his heart.

His second marriage - an arrangement with Takagi Kojuro for the hand of his beautiful daughter Tokio. Tokio had been the polar opposite of Yaso (in personality of course) even if appearances didn't make her so.

With her burnt sienna eyes, waist long raven hair and pale complexion, Takagi Tokio surely was a beauty amongst others. She also had, Saitou had come to know this only after marrying the woman, tempered trait about her. She didn't show it very often, not to him at least, but his trained eyes had certainly catalogued her as a match to his liking at first.

Pity their personalities had clashed to often. Tokio had never agreed to her father's marriage arrangement and he had always been aware of her vivid dislike for him.

So it hadn't come as a surprise when she had asked - no, demanded- for an annulment of their marriage...leaving him with, yet again, that annoying feeling of loneliness.

Her feathery touch broke him out of his musings, warming much more than just his face. He didn't smile at her sleepy visage but, then again, she could read him better than this.

His eyes were unguarded only for her.

"You shouldn't mule over the past so often Hajime. It makes me think you enjoy being there more than you enjoy being her."

She pouted up at him and her eyes were stormy seas full of emotions. He lips curled upwards lazily at her miffed expression.

"You were always one to jump at conclusions Misao." He threaded his fingers through her unbound hair and gently forced her head beneath his chin. She complied and sighed, a hot puff of air that raised goose bumps and the fine hairs on his arms.

"You were always the one to make me worry...stop that. It can't be healthy. For you or me. The past is the past."

"Presumptive weasel."

"Stubborn wolf."

His third marriage - Misao Makimachi. It would be an insult to call her a _'stereotypical Japanese woman'_ and it would be an insult to call her subdued in any way.

With her vibrant green eyes, ankle length blue-black hair and cheery, opinionated personality, she was sometimes more than even the Mibu's wolf wanted to handle. Wanted not could.

Self proclaimed Oniwabanshu okashira; she had under her small feet one of the most effective and most lucrative ninja organizations in Kyoto. In Japan. She knew people just as dangerous as him, had helped bring down the Juppongatana and her past held a hint of darkness beneath the spotless pretense.

And despite that...

"Snow is so beautiful. I just want to run out there and twirl endlessly under the falling snowflakes."

Saitou tightened his arms around her and leaned more of their combined weights on the wooden beam behind him.

"The last time you said that, you caught a cold that had me forced to take a three day break from work to nurse you back into perfect health. You are _not_ leaving this porch anytime soon."

She was the light to his darkness.

**End**

**

* * *

**

Did you like? I did some research (again) in order to write this. It is true that the real Saitou Hajime was married twice and all the names written in this drabble are taken from real life.

(bows) Please tell me what you think. Reviews are eagerly expected as I am addicted to them.

* * *


	4. Simple Things

I've finally managed to write the next drabble for **10 snuggles**. Forgive me if it's short and rather...pointless.

It's all my muses wanted to get out. Fluff, some snarkiness and some more fluff and cuteness. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! (I'm talking about the people who love this alternate pairing of course)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Simple Things  
**By **Royal blueKitsune**

The drops fell steadily and he leaned against the wooden frame of the window, enjoying the subtle fragrance of magnolia blossoms and the smell of summer rain as it mixed with the earth.

Saitou inhaled deeply and quickly pushed away any idea of smoking to calm his nerves - courtesy of the airheads he had to constantly bark at for their idiosyncrasy crises. No, if there was something that could bring the former Wolf of Mibu some piece of mind in such moments it was rain...that and his wife but she wasn't currently here.

Curse the fates for granting him such incompetent men.

Curse who ever was listening for having forgotten to bring an umbrella with him. Not that he abhorred getting wet or dirty - if he had, then the Bakumatsu would've surely been a long nightmare - but he disliked getting sick and having to stay in bed for the following few days being nursed by a fussing weasel.

Being weak didn't sit well with him. Then again, being fed and served hand and foot by his little wife wasn't unappealing either.

His lips tilted upwards fractionally.

Decisions, decisions...

The amusement quickly faded and the tall inspector sat down in his chair and said a monotonous 'come in' to the officer trembling outside the door. The way his ki was pulsating and jumping unsteadily was proof enough that something had happened.

"Inspector Fujita." Well, at least he could salute properly. Saitou speared him with a bored glance and the officer's spine straightened visibly.

"Sir. Your wife, Fujita-san, is waiting outside for you. We can't convince her to come inside and..."

The young man gulped nervously when his superior's expression darkened noticeably. Of course, Fujita-san's - scowl - was understandable since his wife was pregnant in six months and currently waiting in the rain with only an umbrella and a thin, summer kimono...but he still didn't release his breath, the one he hadn't been aware her was holding, until the inspector bypassed him completely.

_'The woman is going to cut several years of my age if she keeps acting this way for the next three months.'_

Saitou's frown was as dark and ominous as the thundering clouds outside and had he not needed both hands to strangle his _'endearing wife'_, he might've lit the cigar he so desperately craved.

"Hisato." Behind him the officer stumbled and almost tripped on his feet. "I will retire early today. I leave the paperwork in your care and should I find anything amiss tomorrow, I'll personally throw you in the nearest cell and dispose of the key. This considering that I'm not allowed to kill you."

_'Ahou.'_

Unfortunately for him, fortunately for the man who had informed him, his wife was indeed waiting outside. Misao looked beautiful in her simple, forest green kimono and he took a moment to appreciate the fact that she had let her luxurious, raven hair loose for once.

He took one look at the innocent smile adorning her face and knew that he really wanted to kill something.

"You have precisely five counts to tell me what you're doing -in your condition- standing in the pouring rain. Before I decide you're not old enough to turn you on my knee and spank you."

Misao's eyes sparked vivid green with laughter and she lifted the umbrella over both their heads, in the process raising herself on her tippy-toes and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I came to make sure you weren't going to get soaking wet and sick. As for turning me on your knee, I'd think it would be a little too difficult with my current condition." She told him as a matter of fact and his lips twitched momentarily.

Misao frowned. "No. Wait a second. That actually sounded like I were chronically ill or dying. And don't you dare tell me I'm too fat to be carried or lifted or so help me Kami I'll go into one of my _'insufferable mood swings'_. Umbrella?"

She beamed up at him and Saitou was caught between making a point of her earlier statement and chuckling wryly. Instead he sighed and wrapped an arm around the small of her back, silently urging her to start walking.

"You are one impossible weasel. Headstrong, reckless, too kind for your own good and too cheery for mine."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way."

_He'd forgotten to add that she was also a crack wise, little mind reader as well. _

**End**

* * *

A crack wise indeed. xD


	5. Blossom

(waves and smiles mischievously) I told you I was going to update really soon didn't I? I got enough inspiration to do this so I thought 'why waste it'? Just let yourself go with the flow.

I hope you enjoy this as I managed to actually write fluffiness and humor in the same drabble. Quite unexpected actually since I'm not really good at humor. (I'm more versed when it comes to drama and angst for some unknown reason). Thank you all very much for your reviews...they were appreciated and they made me write more, faster!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Dictionary:**

_Hanami _- flower festival (cherry blossoms and ume blossoms are the most common of flowers)  
_Tokutei meishoshu_ - special designation sake  
_Sakazaki_- ceremonial cups used most commonly at weddings and other special occasions

**Warning:** Fluffiness and cuteness if I have my way. Enough to give you cavities is my desire! OOC people!

Dis**blaimer:** You tease! You know Saitou and Misao don't belong to me at all. I do not look like Nobuhiro Watsuki!

* * *

Blossom  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

Misao felt her lips stretch into an amused smile and quickly took a sip of her tea in a desperate effort to hide it.

Of course the fact that her back was currently snuggled against her boyfriend's chest and that she could practically feel his growl before she heard it, didn't help at all.

He snapped the phone closed and she calmly took his sakazoko and poured some sake to soothe his nerves; her eyes crinkling up the corners and laughter shining clearly in her expressive eyes.

One beat. Two beats. Three beats.

The mobile phone rang again and Misao giggled, offering the rice wine as a peace treaty for the unfortunate person on the other line. Her giggles turned into downright laughter though when Saitou's expression turned thunderous and by the time the mobile phone was sailing over her head and into the lake, Misao was struggling to keep her hands steady.

"Sake?" Incredibly, her voice was very melodious and calm. And steady. "It'll do wonders for your nerves."

The flicker in his eyes expressed his gratefulness (although she was probably the only one to _ever_ see it) and he took the sakazoko from her hand, carefully sipping the cold beverage and then tilting the traditional cup to drink its' contents completely.

By the way his fingers curled around her hip and stroked the flesh hidden beneath her summer yukata, Misao knew that choosing tokutei _meishoshu_ had been the right thing to do.

While the sake seemed to have cooled down _'the Wolf's'_ temper -as his enemies had so lovingly nicknamed him- the amber glint in his eyes, highlighted by the warm March sun, clearly stated that whoever had dared call at such an inappropriate time was going to die a **very** slow and painful death.

While inspector Saitou Hajime did not, in any way, take long vacations or extra time of from work, today was the one day he had allowed himself to take a break and enjoy the Hanami festival alongside her.

And people insisted on being persistent now of all times.

He had grumbled and she had tempted him with sake, soba and chocolate - thus creating an elusive spider's web only she was privy to. He had given in and she had emerged victorious...even though Misao was positive that he would fulfill her whims either way.

Green eyes blinked when the man of her thoughts cocked his head sideways and gave her a hooded look filled with muted annoyance and resigned weariness.

Misao smiled, a smile only reserved for him, and gently pushed the stray bangs out of his face.

"My men are idiots. Complete and utter idiots and it is without a doubt in my mind that they joined the police force only to spite me."

"And the sakura blossoms are falling all around us. We're in full Hanami festival. The sky is blue, the sun is shining." Misao gave him a mischievous look. "Honestly Hajime...you do not have to state the obvious."

She was pleased to see her boyfriend's lips curl into a smirk and his golden eyes flare vividly.

No words were spoken between them as Saitou caught her chin, tenderly almost, and drew her into a soul-shaking kiss full of all the emotions he could not bring himself to tell her.

It was really gratifying to feel his petite lover melting in his arms completely and he took the occasion to plunder her mouth over and over again and trap her in the iron cage of his arms.

Good thing they had chosen a more secluded area. Saitou didn't need people ogling them or noise disrupting what was a very satisfactory day - because people really tended to stick their noses where they weren't supposed to.

One beat. A mewl coming from Misao. The heat of her small frame pressed to his.

Both froze completely when a second mobile phone rang. Quite loudly and corny for that matter.

_His_ second mobile phone.

Misao burst into giggles, which only intensified into laughter when Saitou let out a string of very colorful, very creative curses laced with in-between growls that showed just how much of a wolf he truly was.

It was, of course, out of character as her beloved was usually so composed and cool. Cursing didn't suit him and it only served to show just how -pissed of- he truly was.

With as much composure as he had (very much considering that the phone hadn't followed his companion into the water) he snapped open the phone and his voice rumbled darkly, lowly as he spoke.

"You have five seconds to tell me how you got this number rooster head. Then I have every intention of hunting you and breaking down every bone in your body until not even the kitsune can mend you back."

**End**

**

* * *

**

Eagerly awaiting comments and opinions. I hope this is to your liking as there are few challenges left for 10 snuggles from now on...two more challenges and then I'll decide if I want to write more!

Review please!


	6. The Movies

The last drabble for the story Jaded Amber! I know it ends sooner than I mentioned but this is the way things turned out in the end. I'm just glad that I managed to finish these before school starts...took a weight off my chest.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Movies**  
By **Royal blueKitsune**

"The rooster is so dead when I'm getting my hands around his skinny little neck." Misao mumbled, grimacing when the lead female character threw herself in her lover's arms sobbing loudly and proclaiming her undying love for him - begging him to never leave her even if he loved another.

"This movie is beyond pathetic..."

Next to her, Saitou curled an arm around her in a rare sign of understanding, continuing to stare rather _fixed_ at the ongoing film.

If he could've, she thought faintly amused, Misao was sure that Saitou would've mauled something long ago. Simply to get the annoyance out of his system.

She smiled, letting some of the tension fade away. She wasn't per see satisfied that he was suffering but it was nice to know that there was another who could feel her pain.

The man said something she didn't quite catch and the voluptuous blonde let out an earth-shattering shriek, making both Misao and Saitou tense visibly.

_'Pain in more than one way.'_ She thought sourly.

"And to think I could've been home finishing the science project professor Wataru gave us yesterday, instead of inducing trauma on my already rattled brain. Proof of said trauma is that I'm actually desiring to finish homework than to watch a movie."

Misao's eyes reflected her mischievous nature and for a moment Saitou smirked, feeling more comfortable than he had in the last hour and a half of watching this utter and complete nonsense.

That was until the annoying _'woman'_ let out another loud wail (he was quite sure that somewhere, somehow, a window was breaking) that continued to ring in his ears even after she had shut up and submitted to sobs and crocodile tears.

Misao's nails dug into the sleeve of his shirt and he welcomed the pain. "Tell me once again how exactly did we end up choosing this particular movie?"

His voice was rough and low in timbre, reflecting all the annoyance and desire to hurt someone he was currently feeling. By no means little or insignificant and Saitou Hajime wasn't known as the Wolf in his police department for nothing.

She sighed and patted his shoulder, seeking his dark eyes with hers. "We accepted the tickets -as a _present_- from rooster head and signed our early sentence to become deaf, blind and possibly marked for life...I for one will need a break to recover from this break."

Her lower lip jutted out in a pout he was itching to kiss away. Maybe later when the atmosphere wasn't so clogged up with stupidity and he could thoroughly enjoy it; he was going to arrange another day for the two of them to actually relax and enjoy their anniversary - which by the way had been completely spoiled by Sanosuke.

He smoothly let the matter pass, to cover the lethal intentions he had for her college friend. It was no use to tell Misao that he planned on beating the stuffing out of the rooster until his knuckles were bloodied and his breath was labored.

The eight years of experience he had on both his girlfriend and the_ 'village idiot'_ were going to insure that that wasn't going to happen too fast.

"Sanity is a good ten minutes away." Saitou's lips twitched and he twirled one long strand of her ebony hair around his finger, feeling unaccountably content when she cuddled into his chest like a small kitten.

Perhaps these last ten minutes could be put to good use after all.

Suddenly Misao giggled, giggles that soon turned into soft laughter that left Saitou to think that maybe the movie was affecting her mental abilities after all.

It was possible.

At what must've been his version of a queer look, she simply shook her head and gestured towards the screen where the woman was weaving a gun and threatening that she was going to commit suicide if her supposed love didn't return her feelings.

Now the mere idea of killing oneself for the sake of love problems was a sheer example of idiosyncrasy that Saitou had never tolerated no matter the consequences - people who committed suicide were, simply put, weak...

...but to try to commit suicide -movie or not- with a water gun (painted black for all purposes) was beyond imagination. Even for a young inspector who had seen many things in his jaded life.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" She was still chuckling in the material of his jacket and he regarded her from the corner of his eyes with barely hidden weariness.

"If your thoughts center around a certain rooster...I'm telling you now that the head is mine weasel."

She pouted cutely and he -offhandedly- guessed that he had nailed the problem on the head. Really, had he not known her for so long, he would've never thought that she was thinking of beating someone into a pulp with that bright, cheery smile in place.

Such were the wonders of the young woman named Misao.

"Fine...but I get to maim and bruise what's left of him for spoiling our anniversary. It will be the first time in my life I actually send someone to the hospital instead of the infirmary but I have faith that the kitsune can put him back into one piece. In a few weeks or so!"

Saitou didn't even blink an eyelash.

"You are a very disturbed weasel."

"Among other things."

**End**

* * *

I've completed Jaded Amber and I'm proud of it (yes I know it's faster -and yes I know the last drabble came out as disturbed as Misao- than I said but this is what came out). I would like to thank all those who read and were by my side for the entire length of Jaded Amber. This little collection of unlikely to ever happen stories was a pleasure to write. :D


End file.
